


[Podfic] C-Three-H-Five-(N-O-Three)-Three

by kalakirya



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of akamine_chan's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>A journey of discovery.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] C-Three-H-Five-(N-O-Three)-Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seramirez (boxofdelights)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofdelights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [C-Three-H-Five-(N-O-Three)-Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



**Rating:** Mature/R

 **Summary:** _A journey of discovery_ _._

 **Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 40 minutes 37 seconds

 **download** [ as an mp3 (37MB) (right-click and save as)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/c-three-h-five-n-o-three-three)  
  
  
created for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/seramirez/)**seramirez** as part of the Due South Podfic Exchange  
  
  
cover by me!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
